High School Blues
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas was a bad boy, looking for anything but life. What he found was more than he could handel. But can a blonde girl he meets change his whole life around? most likely dark Roxine, and rated T for language. plz r&r!
1. Hello, Goodbye

The car was driving about twenty mph, on the highway. I was bored out of my mind as of five hours ago. And that was after the ten hours of the train before. My IPod had died over nine hours ago, and I already read of all the books I had brought with me. I really hated my life right now.

"Roxas, sweetie, stop beating your head on the window. Remember what the doctor said? We don't want to make the habit any worse, now do we?" Mother's voice had gotten a tone more bitter sweet than the last time she spoke.

Now I suppose you're wondering why I'm taking this trip, right? Well, it's kinda a long, retarded story. All I'll say now is I really regret waking up that one day…more than anyone would think.

My friends were your normal, typical, lazy assed bastards, really. I was part of a gang called 'Hell's Worst Nightmare.' We did drugs, mugged people, and even murdered people who got in our way. I was second in command, next to Seifer. I killed at least three people. One was one of my best friends because they turned me into the police for being in the gang. One thing you should know; Don't mess with us.

I have a criminal record of breaking and entering, stealing drugs, and erratic behavior. It's a bad rep, but y'know, take life as it comes. I never thought I'd end up going to a big, lock down security prison at 15, but I guess shit happens like that. I was caught with possession of bloodied weapons right after killing my friend. They found my drug stash as well, and put me straight in jail. I was let out at 17 for 'good behavior.' Yeah, sure, me? Good behavior? Chya, better luck finding a hippo that isn't fat.

I'm 18 now, but I'm not n a car for going back to a new juvi. I'm moving to a new town. Someplace called Destiny Islands I believe? Ah, wateve's. Screw it, sounds gay anyways. Who names a place Destiny Islands? Some gay old fartbag who lives with his dear Mummy I s'pose. I hate beaches, I really do. They're too bright and all those sluts live there to have guy's oogle over their fine bodies. They can all die, along with the guys who do that too.

Me? Yeah, I'm as straight as you can get. I find all guys repulsive and retarded. Seifer was just a bud, along with the other guys. I can't imagine people being gay or lesbians. I never really liked guys or girls, much. Normally I've been high when I've ever kissed a girl, even a guy a few times. I know it's weird, but c'mon! I'm high for God's sake! I'm lucky if I remember how to breathe!

Well, as for the reason I'm moving to the God forsaken island, I did a few other things I'm not proud of. One includes pushing my teacher out the window on the fourth floor, in front of the street that's always busy. The others………well, you'll find out soon enough.

Either way, I came from Twilight Town, which is very far from 'Dick'ny Islands. That would be why all my stuff is neh dead or done. For me to even look at a book is rare so I was really bored. It's taken us a ten hour train ride and a five hour car ride so far. Next is a fairy ride across water to get to the island. Damn travel agent…..

As for the reason my Mom is yelling (more like annoying me in a sweet manner) for hitting my head on the window, I'm not so sure. You see, we just met my new doctor, and he said I should stop hurting myself and those around me. I s'posedly have anger issues. Who ever would have guessed? I have also tried to commit suicide quite a lot of times, but only gotten as far as ending in the hospital for six months.

I also cut myself and hurt my elf in a lot of ways. I took anger out on myself or those around me. I was your typical teenager with anger issues. But, I knew how to really hurt people.

---

We got to the fairy and my Mom drove onto it. We parked the car and she got out to stretch her legs and go to the bathroom. Another hour will go by before I even see land, I think they said. Please, shoot me now! I'm begging you!

I'd love to shoot myself, but I'm not allowed around weapons if my Mom knows. I also can't even cook with sharp objects… Shows what happens when you find a way to almost kill yourself with a cooked spaghetti noodle.

Really, give me anything and I can find one way or another to kill myself with it. It's something I learned from my million and one jail mates and other resources.

Don't me wrong, I might not be able to with a…..wait, I can't think of anything. Never mind, I guess. If I ever do, I'll say it to your face, got it? Good!

When I was three, I found a butcher knife on the counter. I found it so fascinating, and I cut my whole forearm on my right arm. I had to get surgery done on it and had to get fake skin there. I can't feel a thing on that part now, but it looks just like real skin and feels just like real skin. So unless you stab a knife really far down and past the layers of fake skin, I won't feel a single thing.

But anyways, I stayed in the car the entire trip, and got my Mom majorly pissed at me 'cuz I locked her out of the car. Her face was hilarious! But I know I'm screwed when were out from the public world. Oh well, not like I can't take the pain.

Either way, it ain't fun being yelled at for three hours by a mom who can't even be angry. She talks in a bitter sweet tone that would hurt a fish's ears. It makes me wanna puke all the time when she uses it.

Well, she's back in the car so now I'm just going to have t not give eyes contact. Good for me, I never do. I hate looking people in the eyes, it makes me think I can't lie. Even though if there were a medal for lying, I would get them all 'cuz I'm just THAT good.

The fairy finally stopped on a dock and me and my Mom drove off. It was a small beach, which was clear. I rolled down my window to spit out gum, then nearly chocked when I smelt it. I didn't know what it was, but I almost died!

"It's called fresh air, sweetie. You'll get used to it eventually. You need it a lot anyways. Dr. Caign said it would do you a lot of good and will clear your mind and spirit." Her voice almost made me want to puke again, but I held it down, counting the fact I haven't eaten in six hours.

We drove for a few minutes, and pulled up to this fair sized house. Smaller than our old ones, but it was pretty nice. I hated it.

I had to start unpacking the car and walked to the room I was told was mine, Boxes of my crap was already in there. I just needed the chance to unpack it all, and my room would be my sanctuary again. It was bigger than my old room, so I was happy. The window had no drape so I was going to have to fix that.

The room was fairly dark, excluding the window light. I liked it, it felt… comfortable. As for the rest of the house, and the island, I had only one thing left to say before I would shot myself with a coconut.

Welcome to Hell, Roxy.


	2. Thanks A Lot, Mom

**A/n: **okay, here's chap 2! It gets more in depth of what happened to Roxas in his younger days!

Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Well, I have been unpacking my boxes for over four hours now. The room seemed to fill with a homey feeling very quickly. It made me sick. I decided to move around my bed, dressers, and desk. I didn't want this place to be like home anymore than it needed to be. I was here to _forget_ my life, not _relive_ it.

I was going to start a new school in three days because everyone had a long weekend. Oh, I never mentioned that here on Destiny Islands, college doesn't start 'til your 20 or you get to skip grades. It's not fun, but hey, life isn't always fair. I learned that the hard way…

"Roxas, come down for dinner, okay honey? It's your favorite!" My Mother yelled up the stairs, still not having a change in her voice. It was still sickeningly bitter-sweet.

"Okay, Mom, I'll be down when I'm hungry." I never liked eating with people, it just made me feel…..watched. That's why it was hard to be in jail and eat. I always made sure I just didn't eat. That's why I'm so pale and skinny.

"Okay, Sweetie! If you're too long I'll warm it back up." I knew she would anyways, she's just like that. I can't say I hate my Mom, but I can say she gets annoying a lot and very easily.

Either way, I ignored her and went about my boring life. I had put my clothes in messy piles all over my floor and room, not feeling like packing them away. It made me feel normal. I knew I wasn't, and I tried my best to though.

Before drugs and everything, I wasn't a bad kid. In fact, I was the perfect child, really. I did what I was told, and never threw a fit. I was cute, small, and just damn adorable. Everyone loved me. It was up until 13 that I was like that. I got into Seifer's gang, and it changed me completely.

I had parties at your normal kid places, hung out with the sweetie pies and angels. No one would have ever thought that I would become a reckless ganger. But no one knew that I had anger issues and serious manic disorder. I never even knew 'til my first visit to juvi. It explained nothing at all, considering I had never done anything wrong in my life.

My Mother cried for weeks after she found out I was going to prison. I didn't care though, really. I just wanted to die after killing my best friend, Hayner. I was high and drunk. Not a good combination when you have a machete on hand.

_--Flashback--_

"_Hey, Roxas! Wa'sup? Mna, you don't look too good….. you feelin okay, man?" Hayner was walking towards me, with a worried look on his face. I was smirking darkly, hiding the knife behind my back. _

"_Oh, I get it, your mad about me turning you in, right? Look ,I'm sorry 'bout it man. But my 'rents need the money and I couldn't let you get away with that murder. Or any of them for that matter. It's for your own good." _

_He walked forward, and I laughed, menacingly. He cringed, and I smirked darker. _

'_Just a little closer, Hayner. You'll understand it all soon enough.' I just laughed more evily to myself, proud of the plan. I was proud of what I had done to that lady. She deserved it. They all deserved it! Hayner was going to be an easy kill. He'd never expect me of all people. _

_Hayner took a step closer, and was now in range. I pulled out the knife, and it glistened in the small light of the lamp post above us. His reflection was in the blade, and I smirked darkly yet again. My mind was telling me this was right, and it felt good to know it would end. My hands shook as I lifted it to him. He stumbled backwards, in fear. _

"_Sorry, buddy, but you've gone too far this time. No one turns on me, no matter who they are. They got what they deserved, and so shall you!" He gasped and tried to scream, but he couldn't out of fear. I raised the knife to his throat, and slit it smoothly. Blood spurted out, and onto my own body. I stabbed his heart, just to make sure it was the end. He fell over onto the blood splattered ground. _

_I put down the knife, and laughed to myself. "Maybe you've learned a lesson, huh? Hayner? Is that the last time you'll bother the guys and me? I hope it is, or we'd have a big issue to take care of." _

_With that, I turned my back to the dead body, and now flickering light post. I stalked off into the night. _

_--End Flashback--_

If only I had known that didn't have to happen to save myself. If only I had never gotten involved with Hell's Worst Nightmare. None of this would have ever happened, and I'd still be home. Home was gone now, along with Hayner. I did something really stupid and regrettable that night. I can never forgive myself for it. Now, I must live with it for the rest of my life.

Hayner was the brother I never had. I had two other close friends; Olette and Pence. They were brother and sister. I hung out with the three of them every day of my life. We all hated Seifer and his gang. But that didn't stop me at 13 when I joined them. I left my old, good gang alone, and it ruined my life. They wouldn't even look at me; let alone hang out with me.

I hated when they would look at me. Their eyes filled with hatred and rage. They all wanted to kill me, except Hayner. He knew I was lost, confused. He tried to help me. That was why he called the police on me that night. I killed him right after.

I was lost and confused, he was right. I didn't know what to do, who to trust. It was hard when I finally chose my side when I killed my best friend. I got a horrid rep with the town, and no one liked me. My gang just used me, and I knew I screwed my life up.

I took out a photo album I found in one of my boxes. I had put it on my bed to look at later. I sat on my bed, and opened it. I flipped through some pages. They were all of me and my first gang. It was our trip to the beach. Olette and Pence were in the water, and me and Hayner were chasing each other with water guns.

The other pics were of the four of us doing other things. There were some of us at the amusement park. Some more of them were more beach ones. Then the others were of us just hanging out at random places. I really did miss those days. But I chose my life, and they weren't part of it.

I still wasn't hungry, so I turned on my laptop that I had found, and plugged it into the wall. I went onto my Facebook, and looked at all my emails. I had quite a few…

Most of them were 'Where are you?', 'Did you get bailed?', and 'When will you be back?' I didn't feel up to answering any of them right now, so I just went onto You Tube, and watched random videos that I had made with Hayner when we were kids.

I started getting bored, so I went searching through my files. One was a school guide for Destiny High. I opened it up, and started looking through it. I had apparently already been applied for it, thanks to Mom. It didn't have uniforms anymore, apparently, so I was fine. It had mostly preps, so I was pissed. Preps made me ticked off because they always thought they were special.

Mom, how could you do this to me?!

* * *

A/N: so, here's chap. 2! It was hard to write because I kept having writers block. It sucks, man!

Well, hope you all liked!

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


	3. It Was the Right Thing, Right?

**A/N:** okay, so here's chap 3! This one is goin to be more of a filler part so ya…..

**Just so it's clear, most are going to be in Roxas' POV unless otherwise stated.**

Hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The though of going to a Prep ruled school made me wanna puke. I held it down, though because there was really nothing to come up (Ha! I made a funny!). If there was something I hated more than evil in-mates, it was Preps. They fool you into their little 'alliance', and then toss you like a stone to the curb.

It made me sick to think people would deal with that. It makes me even more sick to think I hung out with people who did that. Yes, I'm talkin' 'bout my druggie friends of Seifer and them. They did that constantly. I remember the way I had to get in. They brought me to a store in the middle of town. I had never been there before. They walked me into the back of a candy shop. It smelled sweet and nice.

But we came to a back door, and they led me out of it. The air was musky and gritty. It also reeked of smoke and nicotine. It made me sick. I can still smell it to this day…

_--Flashback--_

_Seifer and the others looked at me. All had on black robes, with the hoods up, covering their faces from my view. They were all…waiting, it seemed. _

"_Roxas Turan, should you accept the entrance to Hell's Worst Nightmare, your life shall never be the same. Do you accept?" That was Seifer; he is the leader of this family. He had a medallion around his neck, that was sorta' creepy to me. It gave him an intimidating glow because of its rather large size. _

"_I, Roxas Turan, accept the entrance. I shall obey all orders and demands I am given. I shall keep all names secret and reveal no information under any and all circumstances. This is my family and mine alone." I said that all from memory. My friend, Tobi, had been in charge of helping newcomers with getting in, He gave me this sheet with what to say, and told me to memorize it. _

_It was weird, of course, but I was in no reason not to do as I had been told to do. It was either you were with them, or against them. If you were with them, they served you protection for always in the group. If you were against them…well, take Hayner as an example. _

"_As for that, do you solemnly swear to keep all of our meetings sworn secrecy? And to keep your normal life separate from this family? Keep your old life apart and leave all of your old friends behind?" This time, the voice seemed to come from Spink, the second in command of the family _(But I took him out of his position a week after I was accepted and gained his position.)_. _

"_I solemnly swear to keep all secrecy in secret and never reveal my family to this life. It shall be the shadow of my old life. Consider my friends the past, and this family my future." I stood tall and proud after that statement. I could see the others were all proud as well. _

_They all lifted off their hoods, and I looked around at Seifer. He snapped, and two of the members disappeared, coming back to the circle with a black robe. They handed it to me, and I slipped it on. _

"_This is an honor, y'know, Roxas. Don't let us down. These robes are to only be worn in presence and order of me. They are only used for meetings of importance such as now. Keep it out of sight of any others who shall shun us." _

_I nodded in understanding. My body tingled in accomplishment. Seifer snapped again, and the smell of alcohol filled the room. Goblets were filled, and I was told to drink a full one. _

_I did. The sticky, bitter sweet taste drifted down my throat. It warmed my body instantly on entrance. It tasted of victory and conquer. _

_They all applauded me and lastly handed me a cigarette. I did the same as the others, and smoked it. I wheezed at first, but I got used to it fast._

_--End Flashback--_

I shouldn't have ever entered when I first smelt that scent. I woke up the next morning, snuggled by a bottle of rum and the other members. I had a major hangover, and a migraine pounded my head. It was Hell all over again. Strangely, I didn't care a bit, though. It was worth the knowledge I was in the family.

I really did wonder how this happened to me. I never would have normally done this. But something was different about how it was done. I guess it had to do with the fact that I had no idea what was going on. I hadn't a clue what to expect. And y'know what? It wasn't bad not knowing what was going to come. It may just been the hangover talking, but I felt pretty content with al lthat might happen.

I was fully aware by now what I had gotten myself into. It wasn't that I had lost my sense in life, I was just majorly clouded and confused.

Everyone else awoke soon enough. We all left through the back door. It was high noon, and we all moaned with stiffness and sickness. We were all a family now, and it was going to cost me more than I knew. But at the time, nothing else mattered. I would trade my life for something I thought mattered at the time. It was the start of my new life and beginning.

Thanks for being a retarded ass, Roxas.

* * *

A/N: okay, hope ya'll liked it! As I said, it's a filler chapter. As said, most will be in Roxas' POV unless said otherwise.

Next will be up soon!

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


	4. Deeply Screwed, Man

A/N: here's chapter 4! Its getting into his school, and crap like that.

Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I awoke on the dreaded Monday morning of my first day of Prep Jail School. I was so friggin happy to remember there was no uniform, so I threw on tight black jeans, a tight, fish-net long sleeved, holed undershirt, then slid a loose Avenged Sevenfold shirt on. I smirked lightly to myself.

'This will show those damn preps what Roxas Turan is made of!'

I felt so happy with myself; I just rushed to do my hair, which wasn't hard since it was never any different. I just ran my hand through a few times, and it stuck out in every direction perfectly. I washed my face after and brushed my teeth.

Of course I wasn't hungry, so I didn't leave time for myself to eat it. I just waved my Mom bye, and left through the front door. My bus stop was over one block, so I trudged alone, grumbling about the sand, sun, and fresh air.

I held onto my strap of my black, skulled, drawn on, torn-up backpack. The other was ripped off by a ferocious dog one morning. That's why I hate dogs. Well, just animal's period. They're just annoying and stupid. But I will admit I like the bag now 'cuz it looks cool.

Either way, I walked a block, well, more of a two backs of houses and found the road. There were about 6 other people there. Three were girls and three were boys. One girl had blonde hair, wore a white dress, another had orangeish hair, and a yellow sun dress, then the last had red-pink hair, and wore a pink, black, and white slut dress. The boys were a brunette, silverette, and another orangeish haired like the girl.

I walked over, keeping my distance though. The blonde chick saw me first, and smiled. She began to approach me, and I went pale. 'Why the hell is she coming over to me?! I'm not prep am I?! I swear I'm emo!'

"Hello! I'm Namine! You must be a new student, huh?" Her voice was…sweet and comforting. I wasn't really expecting that. Her friends took notice to her absence and walked over. The brunette was next to speak.

"Hi! I'm Sora! Where are you from? Why are you dressed like that? What's your name? Why are yo-?" The silverette clasped his hand over the brunette's mouth. 'Thank god! He is getting on my nerves!'

"Excuse him, he's retarded and annoying. I'm Riku, by the way. You must be new around here." The silverette's voice matched how he looked. It was weird, but hey, he was the least annoying one of them all. Well, the blonde girl wasn't bad, and I felt something towards her, but I didn't know what.

"I'm Roxas. And yeah, I just moved here two days ago." That was all I said, with no emotion in my voice. I didn't want to be associated with any of them, from what I thought about. I sighed in relief when the bus came.

The brunette grabbed my arm and dragged me aboard, me clambering to get back onto my feet. Literally, he had me stuck to him, and I couldn't escape. He was really starting to scare me…

"Sit next to me, Roxas! Oh, by the way, I'm Sora, like I had said, that's Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, and Namine! We are all seniors here, if you haven't figured that out! What grade are you in, Roxas? You look like a senior, so I'm betting you are!" God, he was like the Energizer Bunny on crack! I felt so tired now, and it wasn't just because I couldn't sleep a wink last night.

"Sora! Shut the hell up! You're gonna give the poor kid a tumor!" That was Wakka, the reddish haired guy Sra had pointed too. So far, he and the Riku guy seemed to appeal to me. They were (by my standards), normal.

Then there was Namine…

She was my thought of beautiful. I saw those eyes, and it was heaven coming to my head. But like I would ever admit that. I barely even know her! But either way, she was cute beyond compare. I know that sounds beyond cheesy, but hey! A guy wants what a guy wants. Or rather, the heart wants. But ask most people, I haven't got a heart, so it doesn't matter.

Her eyes were what really hooked me, I guess. They were just so…out there and blue. It wasn't your average blue, but they weren't completely aliened though.

Wow, I just turned into a soap opera retard. I'm just going to say, "Anyone knowing that should forget it now and act like it never happened! Or we will have one major deadly issue!"

Now that that is settled, I'm fine to say, Sora is very annoying and I need a savior now! And I mean NOW! So that was where Riku and Wakka tore me from Sora's grip in the seat and threw me into the one across from the girls. Yes, all three were smushed in one seat.

Namine was on the edge, and the other two were gossiping about random shit I didn't care about. She looked over at me, and smiled sweetly. "Your name was Roxas, right? I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Namine White." She smiled again, and held out her small, delicate looking hand.

I looked at it hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I should take it or not. But then again, I didn't see why not. But something just told me not too because I just wasn't ready for human contact just yet. She got the hint it seemed and just put back down her hand.

"Sorry, I just… well, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking." Her voice was still sweet, and I did feel bad that I didn't accept her hand, but hey, what do I really care?

"I'm from Twilight Town. It's far off from here." I really didn't want to say that, but I couldn't really think about any other places at the time. Truth is, anyone who knows about TWTN should actually know me by now…

And no, that isn't good. I have a very bad rep there thanks to all that I've done. But bottom line, I just made my first and worst slip-up so far!

Damn it, Rox! You've just screwed yourself waaaaay to deep!

* * *

A/N: Well, hope ya'll liked it! It's an intro, really. His first impressions and crap.

So yeah, hope it wasn't too bad.

Love;

Emoxakuroku813


	5. Whoopidedoo

A/N: okay, so here's chap. 5! Its probly gonna be confusing since I'm gong b flipping back and forth from the present to the past.

So ya's……

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So you're from that far away?! Why ever did you move here to Destiny Islands?!" Her voice was interested, but somewhat frantic. I felt my hand have pressure put on it. Wait… I looked down at my hand. What the hell?! When did she ever touch my hand?!

I looked at it for a second and pulled my hand away, hiding a blush with a grimace. There was no way I was going to show my soft side this early! Instead, Ii just answered her question. But this time, I thought before I said and anything. "My Dad had work here so we moved. It was a last minute plan, so I really don't understand why."

I had a flashback, more of a little snippet of my Father. He was a fairly large subtle man. He was a big family man for my family. He worked hard to get money and keep our house. We would pray every time he went on trips, and he'd always com back to us. He'd also always bear gifts for us on his return.

But one day, he never came home.

_--Flashback--_

"_Roxas, I have to go on a big business trip to Hollow Bastion. Please help your Mother and keep her company, alright? Be the man of the house while I'm gone." He smiled t me with his trademark, comforting smile. _

_I nodded, smiling back with my own, similar trademark smile. "I will, Daddy! Bring me back a souvenir, okay?" I hugged him tightly, still smiling. _

_He hugged me back. "Well, of course I will, Roxy. How about a new teddy for your other one to have a friend?" He knew I loved teddy bears, and I did have a collection, actually. It consisted of about fifteen. _

_I nodded, excitedly, and then stepped back to Mother. I clung to her leg, like I usually did. She was my big teddy bear. I loved both of my parents, very, very dearly. I would have been devastated if I ever lost one of them. _

_Two weeks later…_

"_Roxas, sweetie! Daddy is on the web cam waiting to talk to you." I hurried down the steps. Today it was my sixth birthday. He said he would put on his webcam for my sake. I was so excited for it!_

_Once I got into the living room by the computer, I sat on the chair and smiled at my Father's picture cam. It was still a miraculous thing for me to see. My Mother smiled and left to make me my birthday breakfast. _

"_Morning, son. And happy birthday! I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate it with you and Mom, but I'll make it up to ya, okay?" He smiled sorrowfully, but I shook my head. _

"_Don't worry about it, Daddy! I'm just happy you'll be home in a few more days! And Mommy said she'd take me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette to go see that new movie, _101 Dalmatians_. I'm really excited! I really wish you were home though." _

"_I'll be home soon, so don't worry, sonny-boy! You know what I saw the other day?" His smile widened, and he pulled something out from his lap. My eyes widened in happiness. I squealed like any normal kid. I was just so happy! On his lap, there sat a medium fair sized, golden brown teddy bear. He looked all fuzzy and soft. _

"_Oh, Daddy! I'm so excited to get it! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I smiled brightly, begging for the computer to just somehow let me hug my Daddy and get the teddy bear now. But I knew that wasn't possible. I was always a reasonable kid. _

"_Well, you'll get it the second I come home, alright? Now go enjoy your breakfast feast from you Mother. And make sure you have a good day son, okay?" He smiled brightly, but it faded in less than a second. I didn't know why._

"_Daddy? Is something wrong?" He didn't answer me. "Daddy?!" Still no answer. _

_On the bottom of the screen, it said 'Mute.' _

_A man walked over to Daddy, and he held a knife in his left hand, Daddy stood up and tried to fight the man, He couldn't. The man stabbed his chest, then sliced his throat, causing blood to splatter everywhere. _

_I screamed. It was all I thought to do._

_Mother came into the living room and saw the screen. She screamed as well, turning the computer cam off and pulling me away. My body was frozen in place, face and eyes terrified to the max. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't even sure what was going on. _

_My Mother tried to call my father, but no one answered. She fell to the ground on her knees, and sobbed. I went to my room, having no idea what was going on, She called my friend's parents the day was off, but I was going to Hayner's for the day._

_I walked there myself, still without a clue what happened. I opened the door, and Hayner's mom grabbed me into a hug. "Oh, Roxas, dear! I'm so sorry! This must be so tragic for you! I know your Mom I hysterical about it. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She was so frantic. I didn't even know what was going on still. Had I really jut seen my Father die before my little eyes?_

_--End Flashback--_

I blinked a few times, sniffling lightly. Namine had let me go, apparently, noticing she wasn't looking at me anymore. The bus then stopped a minute after. I wiped a small tear from me eye, and walked off the bus. I was the first one off, and hurried to the office. I had to get my schedule and that.

After that, I had to go to my locker and set it up. I was lucky enough to be able tot skip homeroom to set it up. After it was done, I looked at my schedule:

Homeroom- Math

1st hour-Social Studies

2nd hour- math

3rd hour- gym

4th hour- science

5th hour- free time

6th hour- English I

7th hour- English II

Lunch

8th hour- freetime

9th hour- Art

Whoopidedoo for me, right?

* * *

A/N: so, hope it was, thought it was weird, but it's important for the story line.

Plz rate and review! Comments loved to death!

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


	6. Time To Be Careful

A/n: okay, so I know the last chap was sad and depressing, but it was necessary! It gave you the info on why Roxas is a bad boy!

So ya, same as the others, Roxas's POV.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The fist signal bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. I was lucky to say I had finished setting up my locker by then. It wasn't as big as my old locker back in TWTN. That had made it hard to decipher where everything should be placed.

I grabbed the books I needed for Social Studies, and followed the map I had been given to the classroom. I sat down in one of the desks not being occupied in the back of the room. I had hoped it would prevent people from coming near me. I was wrong.

A teenage redhead male, a bluish black haired male, and a dirty-blonde, mullet/mow hawk male walked over and sat on either side of me, and then in front of me. The redhead was to my right, the blonde was in front of me, and the bluenette was to my left. It was clear I was in their territory.

"So, you're the new meat, aren't you? The new kid whom is nothing like those retarded preps?" The redhead's voice was cocky and stern. But at the same time almost sarcastic. It was probably just how he said it.

I nodded, not really knowing if I wanted to be associated with these guys. But they were in black and tight clothes, so I might get along with them.

"Do you gots a name, then?" The blonde's voice was so very annoying. He just about screamed it at me. I thought I might have gone deaf!

"Yeah, and could you not scream in my ear please? I'd like to be able to hear out of it. Thank you." I retorted quite matter-of-factly.

"Oops, sorry!" He yet again screamed it into my ear. I groaned and covered my ears. That was until someone smacked him upside the head. I smirked darkly. 'OUCH!! That hurt, Axel!" He whined for a few more moments, then it ceased, and his face had a smile on again.

"Sorry, he gets really annoying at times, right? Well, the name's Axel Firtan, the annoying idiot is Demyx Walters, and the silent one is Zexion Brookes. Got that memorized? So if ya got a name kid, what is it?" The redhead was still cocky, but at least it wasn't sarcastic this time.

"Name's Roxas Turan, and ya, whatev's. It's memorized." I answered, hoping it would shut him up. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Where ya from, Roxas? You surely don't look like you're from anywhere near here." He put on a smirk of fascination. It was weird how people like this couldn't know who I was. But hey, it's good for me!

'Now, should I lie about where I'm from, or tell the truth? I've already screwed it with the Namine girl, so why not…?'

"I'm from Twilight Town. And ya, it's far away from here."

The dark haired male looked over at me, with slight look as though he knew something about me was played. It was creepy how he knew something the others didn't about me. But he looked away, and back to his book. He looked like he was very intelligent, to be honest.

"Man! That is a hell of a drive! Did ya take the train and stuff?" The redhead was exasperated by the distance. It was sort of funny to me, but like I would have shown it to the likes of him or his friends.

"Ya; the train, a fairy, and the car. It was god damned boring." The two males laughed, while the dark male just kept reading. He was really the only one I liked because he wasn't antagonizing me right now.

"Well, what do ya's expect? It was a long ride! Like what, ten hours?" The blonde was still laughing and was, yet again, screaming into my ear. I covered them again, and tried to be able to hear when I took them off this time.

"Around there, ya. Must you be so obnoxiously loud, man? I swear, if I go deaf from you, you WILL hear from my lawyer!" They both laughed again, but I didn't, as usual, because I was dead serious. They both got the point and stop laughing, uneasily.

The bell rang, signaling class started, a few following moments. I never thought I would be so thankful, though.

The teacher drawled on about the World War II, and I just never paid attention. I was more interesting in my pencil lead than the teachers long and killing speech.

Then my eyes finally went u to the front of the room, and laid eyes on a certain blonde, female.

She was writing down notes about what the teacher was saying, so it seemed. Seemed to me that she was one of the few people that were. Everyone else was just sitting there, bored, trying to keep their heads up.

Axel was asleep, Demyx was playing a fake guitar, and Zexion was… you guessed it, reading. Me? Well, I was zoning out, staring at the back of Namine's head.

I was so happy when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Me, Axel, and the other two hurried out the back door of the classroom, and walked to our lockers. It was cool to say, we were all next to each other.

It was actually safe to say, they were actually people I could get used to being by.

I figured out I had my next class with Zexion, and Namine, Sora, and Kairi were in that class too. Me and Zexion sat next to each other, of course in the back of the classroom. Namine and them sat a few desks to the side of us, and Namine looked over, and smiled at me.

Being me, I didn't smile back, I more of made a little nod and looked to the front of the class, laying my chin onto the top of my folded arms. Zexion looked at me.

"You don't need to act fake you know. Most people will find out soon enough." His voice was chilling and spine tingling. I looked over at him, paler than usual.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Roxas Turan. I know who you are. Probably the only one in this entire school and island that does. But you've done some pretty bad things, haven't you?" He was smirking lightly. He was really scaring me.

"How did you know?! I never told anyone!" My voice was a frantic whisper now, and I was getting more and more paler by the second. I wasn't sure how to react to this on any level.

"You might not think this sort of news reaches this far, did you? But it does, especially when one has access to every news source within a thirty hour radius. I know who you really are, but don't worry, I won't say a thing." His smirk had disappeared and he started reading again. His voice wasn't an issue, but it was how he said it.

I was now shaking lightly, and I swallowed hard. I had no idea this was possible, but someone knew who I really was. It wasn't good. But the fact it was Zexion, I wasn't really that scared the news would get out. But it was a large possibility.

The bell rang at the end of the period, and it was now gym time. I went and changed into my clothes, and went through gym like a breeze. We had to go out and run three laps. I was the first to finish, I had always been good at running. That was the one thing I got out of running from the police.

I walked to my locker after changing and met up with Axel and Demyx for science. My worst subject.

The three of us sat at lab tables, me and Axel and then Demyx next to us at the next one. We were given a worksheet for the entire period and then got to leave for next period when the bell rang. I was happy because it was free time.

I walked outside with my three new friends and we talked outside by a big oak tree the entire time.

We all dreaded it when it was time to go to our next classes. Me and Demyx had English I, so we walked there together. Namine and Selphie were in that class with us. The entire period, I was drawing Namine. As soon as I realized it, I ripped it up and threw it out. Even though, it was really good.

Next English period came and went, then me and Demyx made a beeline to the cafeteria. We sat in the back with Axel and Zexion. Two others joined us, They introduced themselves as Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia had pink hair like a girl, and Larxene had antennas… it was weird.

We ate lunch and I went to free time with the four again. We were back outside, but I had to go to the restroom, so I went back inside. I ran into Namine, alone.

"Hi ya, Roxas! Your free time too?" Her voice was sweet, unlike anyone else's I've heard so far today. I nodded. "How has you first day been?"

"Okay, I guess." I wasn't in the mood to really talk, But then again, I never was. It wasn't long after that she walked away, with a quick 'goodbye.'

I walked back outside and fell asleep on the tree while the other three bickered. Well, more of Axel and Demyx than Zexion.

The bell rang and me, Demyx and Axel all went to art. I loved art. It was my best quality besides writing. We just got to do anything we wanted all period, and that made me happy.

Namine was in the class with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They were all just talking, but all also doodling. Namine had her own notebook to draw in, while the others just doodled on papers they found. I really did wish I could see what Namine was drawing.

The day ended and I went on the bus home. I sat away from Namine and them, listening to my IPod. I was in my own little world when I had music to listen to. It was what they used to calm me down when I had drug withdrawals in rehab.

I walked in the front door, and a note from Mom said she had gone out to the grocery store. That meant she'd be home by about four, and it was three. 8 walked upstairs and sat on my bed, and decided to do my homework so I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Yes, I'm not that much of a bad boy I'd skip homework. Or at least I'm not now. With Zexion knowing my truth, I have to keep attention away from myself now.

Time to be careful.

* * *

A/N: okay, so this one is hopefully longer than most because I had a lot I wanted to get through.

He finally has friends! Yay!

But will Zexion tell?  
Will Roxas be able to keep his life a secret?  
Why did he draw a picture of her? Then thro it away?  
Why am I asking all of you these questions?!

Etiehr way, all will be answered soon enough!

Please rate and review!

Love:

emoxakuroku813


	7. Please Help

Dear loyal reader!,

Well, I know most people HATE theses things without mercy, but this is necessary.

I AM BRAIN DEAD AND OUT OF IDEAS!

Please help me is you can! I really need some ideas to continue any/all of my stories! Please help me out!

If you want to continue reading my stories, then you MUST help me out here, okay?! I really need it! I you love me, then help a girl out, please! I think I will die if I don't get some ideas soon! Please! I'm literally begging ya'll!

Just leave your ideas in comments or email me or message me in some way. It will really save my life if you do!

Thank you for those who actually read this!

Love,

EmoxAkruoku813


End file.
